


Fond

by unseensorrows



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Episode: s03e12 Coda, Ficlet, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 20:46:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3502238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unseensorrows/pseuds/unseensorrows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short Coda to the episode "Clear."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fond

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to both Drew and [clockworkdelirium](http://archiveofourown.org/users/clockworkdelirium) for looking this over for me.

“So how does the Little Ass Kicker like her new crib?”

Carl turns and smiles at the man leaning in the doorway, not seeming to be startled at all. If Daryl wanted to, he could probably call the smile "fond." Which he doesn't, because it makes him feel weird and off-balance sometimes, knowing the kid looked up to him when he was hardly fit to be a role model for anyone.

“It’s definitely better than a box,” Carl answers, “I’m glad we got it."

When Carl had returned from the run with Michonne and his father, he’d been so excited to get the new find to his baby sister that he had practically been bouncing on his toes and out of his boots. Michonne had helped him carry it into the prison with an amused shake of her head, before leaving Carl to sort the rest out in privacy and returning to the vehicle. Carl had tenderly moved his sister into her new bed and carefully hung an old picture of the Grimes family over the side using a piece of string, taking the time to explain to Judith who the woman in the picture was. She would have to grow up without a mother, but that doesn't mean that she shouldn't know about her.

“I want things to be normal for Judith when she’s growing up. As normal as possible anyway.”

And damned if that didn’t make Daryl pause because despite everything, Carl was still a kid himself. Did Carl even realize that or did their tendency to treat him like a man on occasion make him forget that he was barely into his teens? Daryl hadn’t had a normal childhood himself and he wouldn’t wish that on anyone. And while Carl’s situation isn’t anywhere near the same and Rick is a good man, the world has gone to shit and things ain’t easy.

Daryl swipes the boy's hat and ruffles his hair. “Things should be for ya too, ya know. Normal, I mean. I’m sorry it isn’t, kid.”

The man doesn't know, but the boy is feeling rather put out over not being able to get the picture or crib without Michonne's help. Because of this, Carl shrugs his shoulder and moodily mumbles, “I’m not a kid.”

“Yeah ya are, kid. You’re a tough one, though.” He pulls the kid to his side in a clumsy hug, wanting Carl to understand being a kid wasn't a bad thing.

“Yeah?” Carl smiled up at him again, fondly, irritation seemingly forgotten.

This time he smiled back, “Definitely.”

**Author's Note:**

> Something short and sweet since we don't get enough interaction between these two on the show.  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
